


На Брайтон Бич хорошая погода

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Цикл драбблов о криминальном авторитете с Брайтон Бич по имени Жора и его бухгалтере Мише. Лихие двухтысячные, офис с видом на океан, рунглиш и прочие радости жизни русского коммьюнити в Нью-Йорке.Все началось со штанов под названием Жора:https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dq6_-AdUcAE1q9C.jpghttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dq6_-AqVAAAsvQn.jpgИ продолжилось артами чудесной mushroomtea (https://twitter.com/mushroomtea_art):https://imgur.com/a/NM0Fwjl(по ссылке 6 артов)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Вид из офисного окна открывался потрясающий — коричневые крыши, кромка океана невдалеке и огромный плакат во всю обшарпанную стену соседнего дома.

ГАДАЛКА И ЭКСТРАСЕНС МАДАМ БЭЛЛА ПОМОЖЕТ ВАМ ОТКРЫТЬ НОВЫЙ ПУТЬ И НАЧАТЬ ЖИЗНЬ С ЧИСТОГО ЛИСТА! — сообщал плакат.

Иногда Миша думал, что ему стоит обратиться к мадам Бэлле. Пожалуй, только сверхъестественные силы могли помочь разобраться с тем, что его начальник Георгий Тимофеевич — он же «да бля, Жорой меня зови, сказал же» — называл бухгалтерией. 

«Тут короче все просто, — сказал Жора в первый рабочий день. — В систему въедешь, а дальше само пойдет».

Проблема оказалась в том, что системы не было. В первые несколько дней Миша честно пытался сложить все налоговые декларации в хронологической последовательности, смирился с тем, что в промежутке между две тысячи шестым и две тысячи десятым годами Жора не платил налоги в принципе, и решил не спрашивать, как так вышло, что зарплату на чек получал только сам Жора (и составляла она сто долларов в неделю). Мишу было сложно удивить, он работал на Брайтоне последние пять лет и повидал всякое, однако Жора трахал систему с особенным упоением и азартом. В каком-то смысле это даже восхищало Мишу как человека — и приводило в ужас как бухгалтера. 

Чем именно занимался Жора, сказать тоже было сложно. 

«Жратву из Рашки вожу», — расплывчато сказал он в их первую встречу. Однако, если верить накладным, возил он все — от сыра до самоваров. Под самоварами, как подозревал Миша, подразумевалось нечто иное, и с каждым днем ему все меньше хотелось знать, что именно. 

«Декларацию за меня заполни, — сказал Жора, когда Миша прямо спросил, зачем вообще ему бухгалтер. — Чтоб все четко было. Ну, и я ж серьезный пацан, мне нужен бухгалтер. Для статуса, сечешь?»

Словарный запас и манера речи Жоры напоминали о российских сериалах про ментов, которые Миша смотрел с дедушкой в далеком детстве. Поначалу от этого немного дергался глаз, но в целом это было не самым страшным.

Самым страшным был в Жоре стиль одежды. Штаны с принтом в виде шкуры питона, прозрачные майки, еле прикрывающие живот и открывающие забитые осьминожьими щупальцами руки, белые адидасы и золотая цепь на шее создавали непередаваемый и пугающий (особенно для консервативных пожилых жителей Брайтона) ансамбль. В общем-то наряды Жоры Мишу не шокировали, в бары Сити и не такие кадры заходят, однако в сочетании с боевым характером все это буйство красок несколько фрустрировало. Жора любил решать вопросы кулаками, называть слишком манерных по его мнению мужчин пидорасами и явно считал себя образчиком настоящей маскулинности. Как сюда вписывались блестящие штаны, понять было сложно, но Жора явно не видел проблемы.

Он вообще был простым парнем и предпочитал видеть в своей жизни поменьше проблемы. 

Еще раз взглянув на томную мадам Бэллу, Миша вернулся к работе: на этой неделе Жора решил оформить несколько сотрудников по-белому, и требовалось подготовить документы. Однако стоило только заняться делом, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Разумеется, это было Жора. Остальные братки — сотрудники, поправил себя Миша — обычно стучались. 

— Бухгалтер, милый мой бухгалтер, — отвратительным голосом пропел Жора и сел на край стола. — Ну, как тебе?

— Как мне что? — уточнил Миша.

— Штаны вот себе прикупил. — Жора хлопнул себя по коленям. — Дядя Боря достал. Настоящий Гуччи, прикинь?

Миша подавил желание накрыть лицо ладонью и вздохнуть. Как и многие приехавшие в девяностые русскоязычные жители Брайтона, Жора искренне верил, что бренды непременно нужно доставать, а не покупать в магазине. 

— Хорошие штаны, Георгий Тимофеевич, — послушно похвалил Миша, стараясь не вглядываться в психоделический узор. — Очень золотые и… И блестят.

Жора недовольно посмотрел на него — и вдруг подался вперед, схватил за галстук и притянул к себе. 

— Жора, сколько раз повторять. Называй меня Жора, детка, не то уебу.

— Жора, — негромко сказал Миша. — Так лучше?

Когда над ним вот так нависали, он чувствовал себя странно. Разумеется, Миша не воспринимал эти угрозы всерьез. Скорее его напрягало, что это вульгарное «детка» неизменно отзывается теплом под ребрами. Мише нравились преимущественно мужчины, но он был нормальным адекватным человеком и партнеров выбирал таких же. Жора с его брайтоновским английским и штанами в питонах совершенно не вписывался в рамки адекватности, но все же… Все же было в нем что-то лихое и симпатичное. 

— Лучше, ага. Молодец. — Жора хлопнул его по плечу. — Ну бывай, я до хаты. Ты тоже не засиживайся, работа не волк, понял? 

— Понял, — послушно отозвался Миша. 

Когда за Жорой закрылась дверь, Миша ослабил узел галстука и со вздохом откинулся в кресле. 

Определенно, пора было звонить мадам Бэлле.


	2. Chapter 2

— Салфетки есть? — спросил Жора, тяжело опустившись на водительское место.

Его лицо выглядело довольно бледным, со лба градом стекал пот, руки были измазаны в чем-то подозрительно похожем на кровь. Мишу замутило. В целом он подозревал, что предложение скататься вместе на встречу и посмотреть, как решают серьезные вопросы, добром не кончится. Что характерно, по дороге Жора передумал тащить Мишу с собой в полуразрушенное промышленное здание и сказал ждать в машине. Спорить было бесполезно, да и не слишком-то хотелось: в джипе Жоры было вполне уютно, особенно когда тот не врубал шансон.

— Салфеток нет, есть санитайзер, — сообщил Миша и протянул пластмассовый пузырек. — С запахом лаванды. Говорят, лаванда успокаивает.

— Лаванда, блядь. — Жора хохотнул. — Все-то у тебя с выебоном каким-то!

Миша вовсе не считал запах лаванды выебоном, однако благоразумно промолчал. Со взбешенным Жорой спорить не следовало, мог и наорать. Сцепив зубы, Жора щедро полил руки санитайзером, затем безжалостно вытер их о штаны в питонах. В салоне запахло лавандой. Миша смотрел на кровавые пятна на штанах и почему-то думал о том, что красное на золотом смотрится неплохо.

Похоже, лаванда как-то не так на него влияла.

— Что за хуйня, а. Флэтбуш этот ебаный, — выдохнул Жора, уткнувшись лбом в руль. — Одни черножопые, блядь. Все у них как-то по-левому.

Миша поморщился. Расизм Жоры чудовищно раздражал.

— Нормальный район.

Жора посмотрел на него как-то странно, как будто бы испуганно, и сказал примиряющим тоном:

— Да ладно, я ж любя! Ну, про черножопых. Не смотри так.

— Как? — Миша нахмурился.

— Как на идиота.

«А как на тебя еще смотреть?» — подумал Миша, однако раздражение куда-то исчезло. Так всегда случалось: стоило Жоре сделать неловкую попытку извиниться, как вся злость проходила. 

— Что случилось-то там у вас? — спросил Миша, чтобы в сотый раз не думать о причинах своей отходчивости и не приходить ко вполне однозначным выводам.

— Штаны им мои не вкатили, — недовольно протянул Жора. — Пришлось пояснить за ситуацию. Плохо, что сам по башке получил. Просто их больше было, такая вот хуйня.

— А я давно вам говорил сменить стиль, — напомнил Миша. — Для переговоров, исключительно на это время.

— Да в пизду, — отмахнулся Жора. — Мне и так заебись.

Он неловко вытер лоб и мотнул головой. Миша подумал, что если к вечеру не станет лучше, Жору нужно будет отвезти к врачу, пусть даже силой: не хватало еще, чтобы он ходил с нелеченным сотрясением мозга. Ну а пока следовало отвести пострадавшего домой.

— Вот что, — сказал Миша. — Вылезайте и садитесь на пассажирское место. Я поведу.

— Да иди ты, — вяло отозвался Жора.

— Я поведу, — повторил Миша тверже. — Это не вопрос.

Жора посмотрел на него недоуменно, затем криво улыбнулся.

— Выебистый ты, Миша. Зачем я только тебя нанял.

— Для статуса, — напомнил тот. — И чтобы декларацию заполнил.

— Точно, — согласно кивнул Жора. — Рожа у тебя серьезная, доверие вызывает. И мне нравится. Это хорошо. 

Он медленно вылез из машины, устроился на заднем сидении и попросил:

— Вороваек включи.

Миша сел на водительское место, пристегнул ремень и сделал вид, будто не слышал этой ужасающей просьбы.

— Включи, — повторил Жора, для мотивации ткнув Мишу в плечо. — Это, может, последняя воля умирающего, бля.

— Окей, — тот неохотно врубил дьявольскую музыку.

Впрочем, сейчас ритмы шансона не слишком раздражали. Минуту назад Жора признался в том, что ему нравится Мишина рожа, и это было куда хуже.


	3. Chapter 3

По вечерам Жору частенько тянуло на откровенные разговоры. Увильнуть было совершенно невозможно: он приходил к Мише в кабинет, садился на стол и начинал вещать. Обычно Жора предпочитал рассказывать о себе — как приехал еще пацаном в девяностом вместе с мамкой, как мамка болела и в конце концов померла, как мамкин хахаль Яшка помог ему не сдохнуть с голоду и не сесть — но однажды неожиданно поинтересовался:

— Слушай, а че ты-то вообще здесь забыл?

— Где именно? — Миша поднял глаза от бумаг. Обычно он слушал Жорины монологи вполуха, пытаясь не отвлекаться от работы, и того это вполне устраивало. Жора был из тех удобных людей, которым собеседник требовался исключительно номинально.

— Ну, на Брайтоне. Ты ж, Мишка, вроде, нормальный парень, по-английски пиздеть умеешь, и с бумагами у тебя порядок. Нашел бы себе чего нормальное, а не этот совок говенный. 

Миша напрягся: при устройстве Жора ни слова не спросил о том, есть ли у него разрешение на работу. Откуда, спрашивается, ему знать, что с Мишиными бумагами все в порядке? В который уже раз мелькнула мысль о том, что Жора был далеко не так прост, как казалось на первый взгляд.

— Так вышло. — Миша пожал плечами. — Как-то зацепился тут, ну и… Ну и вот. Да и платят нормально, особенно если кэшем. Сам же знаешь.

Отвечать честно и признаваться в том, что ему вот уже пятый год страшно искать работу вдали от сколько-нибудь привычной среды, было неприятно, да и не понял бы Жора всех этих метаний. Миша и сам, если честно, не понимал, чего именно боится и почему так тормозит.

— Зацепился, — повторил Жора. — Зацепился, а дальше втянулся. Понимаю. Но это ж хуйня какая-то, ты ведь вообще не из этой жизни, ты оттуда, — он махнул рукой в сторону (очевидно, в ту, где, по его мнению, располагался Манхэттен). — Валил бы ты уже, что ли. 

Миша не знал, что на такое ответить. Он и сам понимал, что приехал в Штаты совсем не за этим, что должен двигаться вперед, но… Но всегда было некое «но», которое мешало, причем и в России, и здесь.

— Что, увольняете меня? — наконец выговорил Миша и невесело ухмыльнулся.

— Нет пока. — Жора покачал головой. — Но уволю. Потому что нехуй тебе сидеть тут со мной и тухнуть. Ты вообще откуда приехал-то? 

— Из Владимира, — ответил Миша и подумал, что почти забыл, как оно было там. Какие-то факты и события помнил, а вот эмоций совсем не осталось. — Знаете, где это?

— Знаю, конечно, — сказал Жора. — Там еще Петушки недалеко. Я Венечку Ерофеева очень уважаю, три раза «Москву-Петушки» читал. А я сам из Ленинграда. Из Питера, в смысле. Нас много оттуда приехало в свое время.

Миша не знал, чему удивляться сильнее: тому, что относительно молодой Жора назвал Питер Ленинградом или тому, что он читал — три раза, подумать только! — Ерофеева. 

— Ладно, поздно уже. — Жора спрыгнул со стола. — Пойду, и ты уже заканчивай въебывать. Да, — спохватился он, уже стоя у двери, — тоже еще хотел спросить: ты ведь из этих? 

Миша отвел взгляд. Внутри все противно сжалось от привычного, но несколько подзабытого липкого страха. Совсем как раньше, как пять лет назад, в прошлой жизни, захотелось спрятаться, исчезнуть и не делать это ублюдочный выбор: снова соврать или сказать наконец правду.

— Из кого «из этих»? — спросил Миша.

Это была жалкая и глупая попытка тянуть время. 

— Из пидорасов, — сказал Жора так спокойно, будто это было самым обычным вопросом.

Миша почувствовал нечто похожее на злость. Да, Жора был его придурковатым начальником, но это не давало ему права возвращать Мишу в прошлое и снова, как тогда, заставлять бояться. Поэтому он ответил резче, чем собирался:

— А что, если да? У тебя с этим проблемы? — Миша резко пошел в нападение. — Хочешь это обсудить?

— Да нет! — Жора оборонительно выставил руки перед собой. — Никаких проблем, ты чего. Я тебя в Грайндере видел. Даже в избранных добавил сегодня.

Миша понятия не имел, как реагировать на эту новость (вернее, на две новости: на то, что Жора, похоже, «из этих» и на добавление в избранное), и поэтому беспомощно спросил:

— Что?

— Ну, мы ж типа коллеги, не? Чего ж не добавить. — Жора дернул плечом. — Да и фотка у тебя там красивая, но, если честно, в жизни все равно лучше. Ладно, реально поздно уже. Бывай, завтра увидимся. 

Миша тоскливо посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. С каждым днем он все хуже понимал, каких еще разверзнувшихся лавкрафтовских бездн ждать от Жоры. 

«Пусть он просто не делает комплименты», — мысленно попросил Миша у мадам Бэллы с плаката за окном. 

Комплименты смущали даже сильнее, чем Жорино чувство стиля.


	4. Chapter 4

«Я обратился к вам, потому что ценю интеллигентных людей. Я сам интеллигентный человек. Нас мало. Откровенно говоря, нас должно быть еще меньше».

Миша усмехнулся: и в этом Довлатов тоже был прав. Хорошо бы, чтобы их, бесполезных страдающих нерешительных умников, стало бы поменьше. Давно, еще в России, каждый второй спешил сообщить Мише, что он, дескать, слишком много думает и фантазирует, а жизнь-то мимо проходит. Теперь, рядом с деятельными американцами, Миша ощущал свою идиотскую никчемную интеллигентность особенно отчетливо и болезненно. И чего он, по сути, умеет, кроме как с цифрами возиться и книжки читать? С одной стороны, некоторые и того не могут, а с другой… С другой Мише всегда хотелось чего-то особенного. Вот только чего именно, он и сам не знал, и с каждым прожитым годом надежда узнать таяла. 

Хотя, конечно, и без всех этих высоких целей можно было жить, причем очень даже неплохо. Положив книгу на песок, Миша посмотрел на океан. Вдалеке темнели корабли, в небе кричали чайки, вспененные волны бились о берег, закатное солнце медленно ускользало за горизонт. Каждый раз, глядя на привычный пейзаж, Миша думал банальное: до чего красивое место! Век можно смотреть и не насмотреться. 

Стояло самое начало мая — благословенное время, когда наконец можно было гулять у океана без риска простудиться. Туристов пока что было немного, да и местные прохладными вечерами не спешили на пляж — ждали настоящего лета. Мише это нравилось; он любил сидеть на песке с книгой в руках, время от времени переводя взгляд со страниц на бескрайний океан, и чтобы ни одна живая душа не… 

— Че читаешь? 

Миша вздохнул. В целом это вторжение было его непосредственной виной, потому что именно он сказал Жоре, куда собирается после работы. А уж найти Мишу на пустынном, пусть и огромном пляже было легко. Особенно для такого настойчивого человека, как Жора.

— Довлатова, — отозвался Миша, не оборачиваясь. 

Оставалась призрачная надежда, что Жора осознает свою неуместность и уйдет. Но увы, чуда не произошло. 

— А. — Жора опустился рядом на песок, и игнорировать его стало совершенно невозможно. — Довлатов умница. Тут целая улица в честь него есть, ты знаешь? 

— Да, знаю. — Миша кивнул. — В Форест-Хиллс.

— Там дядя Яша живет, — сообщил Жора таким тоном, будто проживание в Квинсе было восхитительным достижением. — Ну, мамкин, царствие ей небесное, хахаль.

— Я помню, ты рассказывал. — Миша и в самом деле успел изучить родственников Жоры чуть ли не лучше, чем своих собственных. В каком-то смысле это пугало.

— А твои старики где? — поинтересовался Жора. Лучшей темы для разговора он явно подобрать не смог, однако и молча сидеть не желал.

— В России, — ответил Миша. — Может, в гости приедут когда-нибудь.

— Сюда не хотят перебраться? — спросил Жора.

— Нет. — Миша помотал головой. — Зачем им? Им и там нормально, у них же работа нормальная, друзья. Может, потом, когда совсем состарятся.

— Да, тут старым хорошо, бенефитов у них много, — со знанием дела протянул Жора и вдруг спросил: — Слушай, а хочешь со мной к дяде Яше? Тащиться далеко, конечно, но он прикольный мужик. Будет нам рад, он вообще гостей любит. Потом к бухарцам пойдем, пожрем-выпьем. На довлатовскую улицу посмотрим, опять же. 

От этого предложения Миша несколько опешил. Нет, в последнее время они с Жорой и в самом деле неплохо общались. Не сказать, что подружились, но между ними установилось некое стабильное взаимопонимание. Однако, как бы то ни было, разве это повод ехать черт знает куда в гости к незнакомому (в целом знакомому, но это детали) родственнику? 

— Я ее уже видел, — быстро произнес Миша, не узнавая собственный голос. — В смысле, улицу видел.

Откровенно говоря, глубинно он был вовсе не против смотаться с Жорой в Квинс и даже перспектива травануться паленым вином у бухарцев не слишком пугала, но все это было как-то… неправильно. Не вписывалось в ту жизнь, к которой Миша привык, проще говоря. 

— Ну да, ты ж умный. — Жора показался до удивительного огорченным. — Небось, специально смотреть поехал. Ты… ты только не злись на меня, если что, лады? — прибавил он после короткой паузы и отвел взгляд. — Я нахер забыл, как с нормальными людьми разговаривать. С теми, которые не как я. А может, и не умел никогда. Хер его знает. Я пойду тогда. 

Он рывком поднялся с песка, отряхнулся и пошел к возвышающимся на самой береговой линии кирпично-коричневым домам. Миша некстати вспомнил, что в каком-то из этих домов у Жоры есть квартира, которую тот сдает каким-то узбекам. 

С океана резко потянуло холодом. Миша поежился: пожалуй, пора было заканчивать с чтением и идти домой, завтра был очередной рабочий день. Да и простудиться накануне лета совсем не улыбалось. 

***  
Предложение Жоры все никак не шло из головы, и уже перед сном Миша подумал: что, если это была неуклюжая попытка позвать его на свидание или что-то вроде того? Не зря же у Жоры был профиль на Грайндере. 

Несколько оглушенный этой идеей, Миша с минуту тупо разглядывал темный низкий потолок. В целом подобное предположение не было таким уж безосновательным. Таким, как Жора, обычно нравился совершенно другой типаж, но кто его знает, в Америке же вообще никогда не угадаешь толком.

— Нет, — строго сказал себе Миша. 

Кажется, он снова слишком много думал — и надумал глупостей. Нужно было стать наконец проще и не воображать, будто у него есть поклонники. 

Хотя, наверное, к дядя Яше все же нужно будет съездить, если Жора снова предложит, а то как-то невежливо выйдет.


	5. Chapter 5

— Смотри, что прикупил! — воскликнул Жора.

Стуком в дверь он себя утруждать не стал. 

Миша глубоко вздохнул и неторопливо, стараясь по возможности оттянуть момент неизбежной встречи с прекрасным, поднял взгляд от бумаг. На него бросился костюм агрессивно фиолетового цвета. Миша моргнул; костюм так и остался отвратительно ярким.

— Дядя Боря достал? — догадался Миша.

— Ну, — Жора радостно кивнул и похвастался: — Гуччи! 

— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул Миша. 

Жора бросил на него недобрый взгляд:

— Чего ты там спизданул?

— Ничего. — Миша изобразил вежливую улыбку. — Вам послышалось. 

— Ну ладно, — протянул Жора. — Кстати, мы ж, вроде, на «ты»

Миша неопределенно дернул плечом: иногда они и в самом деле говорили друг другу «ты», но вносить в этот вопрос окончательную определенность он не спешил. С американцами в этом смысле было, безусловно, куда проще.

— Ты сам сказал, что надо приличный костюм, — прибавил Жора. В его голосе послышалось что-то похожее на обиду. — Чтобы важные вопросы решать. Вот я и достал. Чем ты опять недоволен?

— Приличный, — подчеркнул Миша. — Именно что приличный, а не… Не фиолетовый.

— Чем тебе фиолетовый неприличный? — Жора скрестил руки на груди. — Тоже мне, блядь, икона стиля нашлась.

В этот момент Миша заметил, что тот сжимал в ладони галстук ярко-желтого цвета с абстрактным малиновым узором. По сравнению с ним костюм выглядел в общем-то весьма скромно. 

— Всем приличный, — послушно сказал Миша. — Я… Я просто погорячился. А галстук вы тоже собираетесь надеть? Я не уверен, что он… Сочетается с вашим образом, если так можно выразиться.

Жора кивнул. В его взгляде читалось стремление отстоять галстук любой ценой. 

— Вы хоть завязывать его умеете, Георгий Тимофеевич? — спросил Миша, почти не скрывая иронии.

— Во-первых, для тебя я Жора, — был суровый ответ. — Во-вторых, умею.

Судя по чуть дрогнувшему голосу, завязывать галстуки Жора не умел. 

— Может, все-таки помочь? — предложил Миша. — Не то чтобы это входит в обязанности бухгалтера, но вы сами говорили — мы все тут как одна семья. 

«Как в край ебанутая семейка», — такова была точная цитата, но он решил пренебречь незначащими деталями.

— Сам справлюсь, — отрезал Жора и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Миша посмотрел на часы и решил, что пяти минут страданий тому хватит. Однако расчеты оказались слишком оптимистичными: недовольный Жора вернулся через три минуты, все с тем же галстуком в руках. 

— Помоги, раз уж так хочешь, — быстро проговорил он. — Раз тебе делать на работе нечего. 

Миша медленно встал из-за стола и подошел ближе. 

— Есть предпочтения относительно узла? — спросил он исключительно из желания еще немного поиздеваться. 

Не то чтобы Миша умел завязывать галстук тысячей способов — ему вполне хватало одного, самого простого. Наверное, у этого узла имелось некое красивое название, однако такими подробностями Миша не интересовался. 

— Да просто бля завяжи и все, — сказал Жора и всучил ему кислотный галстук. — Только не криво. 

Миша решительно подавил желание открыть окно и отправить галстук в полет. В самом деле, Жора ведь старался и даже запомнил слова про костюм! Это было приятно — и это следовало поощрить, как и любое хорошее начинание. 

Миша старался не размышлять о том, почему ему вдруг, вопреки всякой логике, захотелось поощрять своего непосредственного начальника. 

Жора тем временем вскинул подбородок повыше и застыл, словно бы готовясь к ужасной пытке. 

«Не молчи, скажи чего-нибудь», — мысленно взмолился Миша. 

Молитва не была услышана: Жора как будто забыл о своей раздражающей привычке болтать без умолку. Тишина подавляла, и руки немного дрожали. Справившись с беспричинным волнением, Миша аккуратно поднял воротник белой рубашки (хотя кто знает, какие буйства красок скрывал пиджак) и набросил галстук на шею. Дальше было просто: он делал это десятки раз, и движения были доведены до автоматизма. 

Разумеется, именно в этот момент Жора решил прервать молчание.

— А вот знаешь, чего я реально не понимаю? — спросил он странным, слишком оживленным голосом.

Пальцы предательски дрогнули. Вся эта ситуация показалась вдруг страшно неловкой и глупой. В самом деле, обязанности бухгалтера не включали в себя подобные услуги, и необходимость дышать своему боссу в подбородок тоже не включали. 

— Чего? — не слишком вежливо спросил Миша и начал сначала. 

— Почему на Брайтоне в Данкин Донатс одни черножопые работают? Ну, в смысле, а наши долбоебы где?

Разумеется, Жора не мог не спросить абсолютную чушь, оскорбительную к тому же.

— Наши долбоебы не хотят, наверное, — дипломатично ответил Миша.

— Не хотят, — повторил Жора. — Ага. Я б тоже не хотел. А ты?

— И я. 

Со второй попытки все получилось. Узел вышел аккуратным и ровным, как и задумывалось. 

— Готово, — Миша отступил назад. — Принимайте работу. 

Жора открыл фронтальную камеру на телефоне и придирчиво рассмотрел свое отражение. 

— Вроде, норм, — постановил он. — Красиво. 

— Не за что, Георгий Тимофеевич, — иронично отозвался Миша. 

Нет, он вовсе не ждал нормальной благодарности.

— Эй, — Жора убрал телефон и посмотрел на него как будто бы обиженно. — Спасибо. Я как раз собирался сказать. Вот сразу видно, что руки у тебя не из жопы. 

Миша ухмыльнулся. На Жору было невозможно долго обижаться, особенно когда он пытался делать комплименты. 

— И вообще руки у тебя красивые. Я, ну… Немного рассмотрел, пока ты галстук завязывал, — прибавил он торопливо. — Я пойду. Надо решать вопросы, раз уж я оделся как дурак. В смысле, прилично, как ты учил. 

— Я не… — возмущенно начал Миша, однако Жора ушел — вернее сказать, сбежал — не дослушав его. 

Это было неприятно, потому как сказать Мише было что. Во-первых, ничему подобному он Жору не учил. Во-вторых, руки у Миши были самыми обыкновенными.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ну вот хули он мне написывает-то! — воскликнул Жора и кинул телефон на стол.

Раздался глухой стук. Кажется, телефон уцелел, а вот на столе вполне могла остаться небольшая вмятина.

— Кто написывает? — бесстрастно уточнил Миша, не отрываясь от монитора. — Что написывает?

— Да мудак один в грайндере хуй прислал, — пожаловался Жора, присев на край стола. — И написал, что типа «айм хорни». А то я блядь слепой и не увидел, что у него встал!

— А что ему еще писать в грайндере, стихи? — иронично поинтересовался Миша.

— Да лучше б стихи, — буркнул Жора. — Хуйня какая-то. Вот что на такое ответить?

Миша вздохнул. Возникало настойчивое ощущение, что поработать у него этим вечером не выйдет.

— Вам подсказать, что ответить, Георгий Тимофеевич? — Миша неохотно выглянул из-за монитора. — Строго говоря, у вас в общем-то есть только две опции…

— Не надо подсказывать. — Жора весь нахохлился и стал похож на очень недовольного попугая. Ярко-желтый костюм только добавлял сходства. — Мне американцы вообще не нравятся, все у них как-то просто. Без изюминки! Ну вот прислал он мне хуй, как будто я хуев не видел! Я что, мадам Бэлла, чтоб по хую пронзить, что там за пацан?

— А какая вам разницу, что за человек прислал вам… половой орган? — деликатно сформулировал Миша. — Вам же с ним детей не крестить.

— И что? — Жора нахмурился.

— То, что ваше знакомство с ним вряд ли зайдет дальше полового органа, — пояснил Миша. — Такова специфика грайндера.

Некоторое время Жора старательно обдумывал услышанное, а потом выпалил:

— Вот ты, Миш, умный, конечно, слов дохера знаешь, но ведь это хуйня, а не специфика!

Настал мишин черед удивляться.

— Почему?

— Да потому, что срань это какая-то. Да пусть у него хоть из золота хуй, зачем он мне, если с ним попиздеть не о чем! В смысле, не с хуем попиздеть, ну ты понял.

— Но это ведь на один раз, — осторожно напомнил Миша. — Чаще всего.

— И что? — искренне изумился Жора. — Мне и на один раз какой-то ебанутый с хуем не всрался.

Миша не знал, что на такое ответить. Ему самому американцы нравились как раз этим — легким отношением к сексу и общей незамороченностью. Вернее, он привык так думать и на практике проверять не стремился: последнее время на все эти эротические приключения не было ни времени, ни сил, ни желания.

— В общем, не понимаешь ты меня, — печально постановил Жора, забрал телефон и встал со стола. — Ладно, бывай. Попиздую домой и тебе того же советую.

На поверхности стола и в самом деле осталась маленькая вмятина.

Оставшись наедине с полыхающим за окном закатом и недоделанной работой, Миша почувствовал досаду. Вот какого такого сочувствия и понимания ждал от него Жора? Зачем он вообще об этом заговорил? Только и умеет, что от дел отвлекать, а потом сбегать, как будто…

Миша встряхнул головой. Вот еще, не хватало переживать из-за идиотских проблем своего начальника, который даже галстук сам завязать не может.

***

Сообщение в грайндер пришло, когда Миша уже вышел с работы. В лицо дул не по-июньски прохладный ветер, и от этого паршивое настроение становилось еще мрачнее.

Отправителем был Жора, и несколько ужасно длинных секунд Миша пытался судорожно вспомнить, когда они успели добавить друг друга. Он и забыл, что согласился на эту глупость.

Открыв сообщение, Миша увидел океан. Судя по положению солнца, фотка была сделана около получаса назад. Пока Миша мучительно осмыслял океан, одно за другим пришло три сообщения.

«Я так понял, тебе обычно другие фотки на грайндере шлют, и тебе норм».

«Но мы типа как работаем вместе».

«Выйдет стремно».

От удивления Миша чуть не выронил телефон. Возможно, Жора просто решил выпить по случаю пятницы и написал от скуки. Возможно, это был тупой прикол вполне в его стиле.

Возможно, все те разы, когда Жора словно бы пытался подкатить, Мише не померещились.

«Да уж, неловко выйдет», — согласился он.

«Поэтому океан», — был глубокомысленный ответ.

«Ясно», — соврал Миша и, не получив немедленного отклика, решил написать честнее:

«В смысле, не очень».

«Как мне понимать океан?»

«Прояви фантазию, ты же бухгалтер», — с неожиданно тонким для себя ехидством сообщил Жора.

Миша прикусил губу. Он чувствовал полузабытый азарт — и слышал слабый голос рассудка, рекомендовавший свернуть этот опасный диалог.

«Окей, проявил фантазию».

«И?»

Голос рассудка снова напомнил о себе, но Миша твердо решил его не слушать.

«Мне нравится океан, — быстро напечатал он. — Приходи в гости. Скажем, через полчаса».

Он был почти уверен, что Жора испугается и сольется. Тот молчал минут пять — Миша успел дойти до автобусной остановки — и написал неожиданно деловито:

«Адрес скинь и скажи, чего принести».

«Себя принеси, — в тон ему ответил Миша, прислав адрес. — И можешь захватить шашлыков из «Ташкента», если еще открыто».

«Договорились».

Миша тяжело выдохнул. Пожалуй, это было его самая странная переписка на грайндере. В глубине души он надеялся, что Жора струсит и не придет, и не случится ничего, о чем будет стыдно вспоминать.

***

Дома был предсказуемый бардак.

Миша закончил распихивать вещи по своим местам ровно в тот момент, когда раздался звонок домофона. Впустив гостя, Миша вдруг осознал, что не успел ни принять душ, ни переодеться, ни решить, чем они будут заниматься. Шутка зашла слишком далеко, и было неясно, как теперь из нее выпутаться.

Да и нужно было выпутываться?..

— Я шашлык принес, — сообщил Жора, переступив через порог. — Как ты просил.

Это прозвучало так трогательно, что горло сжало спазмом.

— Вот и хорошо, голодными не останемся, — неловко пошутил Миша.

— Ага, — ответил Жора, глядя на него во все глаза.

Они помолчали. Наверное, нужно было предложить пройти в гостиную или налить чаю, или чего покрепче, или включить телек, или просто сказать что-то легкомысленное и неважное. Но Миша зачем-то произнес то, чего не стоило:

— Красивый океан ты мне прислал.

Жора прерывисто выдохнул, поставил на пол пакет с шашлыком и резко шагнул навстречу. И без того маленький коридор показался вдруг удушающе тесным.

— Ты тоже красивый, — сказал Жора.

Он нависал над Мишей, однако не пытался прикоснуться, как будто ожидая разрешения.

Как будто Миша мог ему отказать.

Возможно, он и в самом деле мог, и Жора бы не стал настаивать. От этой мысли теплело под ребрами.

— А ты кошмарно одеваешься, — зачем-то сказал Миша и обнял Жору за шею. — Иди ко мне.

Жора целовался предсказуемо, именно так, как и представлялось — крепко, немного неуклюже и старательно.

Сюрпризом стало то, что Мише это нравилось до такой степени, что он даже забыл — неслыханное дело! — о том, что шашлык может протечь на пол.

Забыл — и не вспоминал пару часов.


	7. Chapter 7

Они сидели на полу в гостиной, ели разогретый в микроволновке шашлык прямо руками из пластикового контейнера и молчали. Пожалуй, нужно было что-то сказать, но у Миши всегда было плохо с ни к чему не обязывающими разговорами после секса, а Жора как будто бы в принципе заговорить боялся. Только смотрел на Мишу непривычно напряженным взглядом, словно ожидая, что его с минуты на минуту выставят за дверь. 

В момент, когда Миша почти уже решился сделать светское замечание относительно погоды, Жора неожиданно спросил:

— Вот я тут сижу и думаю: бля, это вообще нормально? 

— Шашлык ночью жрать? — нервно съязвил Миша. — Думаю, да, если всех участников это устраивает. 

— Да ну, я не про шашлык, — отмахнулся Жора. — Прилично ли заводить отношения на работе? В смысле, нам с тобой. 

Разговор принимал крайне интересную форму. 

— Уволить меня хочешь? — спросил Миша и запоздало сообразил, что следовало бы холодно поинтересоваться, о каких таких отношениях речь.

Хотя, с другой стороны, ну куда сейчас эту комедию ломать? Уж точно не вот так, сидя посреди гостиной в домашней футболке и с шашлыком в руках. 

— Нет, ты чего! — Жора словно бы испугался. — Но ведь это как-то зашкварно, нет?

— Это твой бизнес. — Миша совершил над собой усилие и равнодушно пожал плечами. — Тебе решать.

— То есть, ты не против? — прямо спросил Жора. — В смысле, наших отношений?

Миша задумался. Он рассмотрел несколько вариантов язвительных ответов и выбрал единственный неязвительный и честный:

— Нет, с чего бы? 

Жора сделал драматическую паузу, важно скрестил руки на груди и торжественно произнес:

— Люди будут говорить, что ты достиг всего через постель. 

Мише пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Во-первых, кто будет говорить, братки твои? — как можно более ласково уточнил он. — Они даже в офисе особенно не появляются. Во-вторых, чего я тут достиг? 

— Ой, да иди ты! — Жора посмотрел на него сердито. — Офис с видом на океан тебе уже ничего? 

— Офис с видом на мадам Бэллу, — парировал Миша. 

Жора нарочно толкнул его в плечо измазанной в маринаде ладонью. Брезгливо поморщившись, Миша демонстративно снял футболку. Жора деликатно отвел взгляд и сказал неожиданно сурово: 

— Иди прикройся! У нас серьезный разговор, а ты отвлекаешь.

Вздохнув, Миша потащился в спальню за чистой футболкой. 

— А еще ты забыл бабу Софу! — сообщил Жора, когда тот вернулся в гостиную. — У меня ж не только братки, у меня ж еще и она. Хотя ты ей нравишься, она, может, даже и порадуется за нас. Если просечет, в чем дело, конечно.

Баба Софа была элементом скорее фольклорным и появлялась в офисе не чаще двух раз в месяц, чаю попить. Чем она занималась по работе, никто не знал, а Миша постеснялся спрашивать. По документам ее здесь не существовало. 

— Кстати, кто вообще эта баба Софа? — наконец поинтересовался Миша. В самом деле, раз уж у них отношения, он имеет право знать!

— Родственница моего дяди Яши. Сестра троюродная, вроде, — с готовностью ответил Жора. — Баба Софа одна живет, ей тоскливо. Ну, я ей и разрешил к нам иногда приходить. Она пару раз в месяц в парикмахерскую ходит стрижку обновить, а потом ко мне сразу. Очень ей мои комплименты нравятся. А если вдруг проверка какая, оформлю ее по-быстрому и скажу, что у нас дайверсити.

— В смысле? — удивился Миша. 

Честно говоря, знакомства с принципом дайверсити он от Жоры не ожидал.

— В смысле, я никого не дискриминирую по возрасту, ясно? — со значением пояснил тот. — И вообще, я человек широких взглядов. 

— Это я заметил, про широкие взгляды, — Миша ухмыльнулся. — Честно говоря, даже не ожидал, что они у тебя настолько… глубоко широкие, я бы сказал.

— Ты про то, что я тебе отсосал? — грубо уточнил Жора. — Да ладно, о чем речь вообще. Че я, не мужик, что ли? Мне для своего пацана вообще-то не зашкварно постараться.

Пока Миша судорожно осмыслял сказанное и в особенности то, что его считали «своим», Жора спросил: 

— Ну так что, все порешали? Ты не против?

— Не против чего? — уточнил несколько выпавший из реальности Миша. 

— Ну, сплетен и всего такого, — пояснил Жора. — И со мной мутить. 

Миша сделал глубокий вдох. Все это предложение, путанное и бестолковое, совершенно не должно было вызывать чувство какого-то идиотского умиления. Не могло — но вызывало, и поэтому Миша со всей искренностью сказал:

— Я не против, сказал же уже.

Жора улыбнулся ему неприлично счастливой улыбкой, затем вдруг сделал серьезное лицо и предложил: 

— Может, тогда на свидание сходим? А потом я тебя с дядей Яшей познакомлю. Ему никто не нравится, но это норм, не обращай внимания. Спросит у тебя наверняка, что ты рядом со мной потерял. В смысле, забыл. А ты расскажешь ему, какой я хороший, ну и…

Слушать это все не было никаких сил, и Миша решил вмешаться. Перегнувшись через шашлык, он прервал нервический поток слов быстрым поцелуем. Это сработало: Жора явно забыл, о чем говорил, и начал увлеченно целовать его в ответ.

— Обещай, что, когда съебешь отсюда, не сразу меня забудешь, — шепнул он едва слышно, когда они наконец сумели отлипнуть друг от друга.

«Я тебя вообще забывать не собираюсь», — подумал Миша, почувствовал себя ужасно сентиментальным и сказал так же тихо:

— Обещаю. Не забуду. 

Вместо ответа Жора поцеловал его снова, и Миша поймал себя на том, что начинает в хорошем смысле привыкать к этим нежностям. 

…которых, впрочем, не хватило надолго. 

— Завтра после работы поедешь ко мне в гости, — четко постановил Жора, отстранившись. — Надо тебе уже в каких-то нормальных местах начинать появляться, а не вот тут. 

— Это приказ? — иронично поинтересовался Миша. По спорному мнению, что нормальным местом была назначена квартира Жоры, он великодушно проходиться не стал.

— Нет! — Жора словно бы испугался этого вопроса, но все же прибавил: — Как тебе нравится. 

— Формат добровольного приказа меня устраивает, — отозвался Миша. — Завтра едем к тебе. 

Жора просиял.

— Вот, отлично! У меня знаешь, какой ремонт? Евроремонт! Очень четкий, а не эти твои стены желтушные. 

— Четкий, как твои штаны, но ремонт? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил Миша.

— Ага, как штаны, — подтвердил Жора, совершенно неожиданно вернул Мише такую же ехидную улыбку и вкрадчиво сказал: — И даже вот мне не пизди, что тебе мои штаны не нравятся. 

Миша сделал независимое лицо, однако сути дела это не меняло. Ужасные штаны ему в целом и правда нравились. 

А их счастливый обладатель — и того сильнее.


End file.
